moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Lang
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Marvel Cinematic Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Ant-Man (2015) | final appearance = | actor = Paul Rudd }} Scott Lang is a fictional cat burglar-turned-superhero who is also known by the code-name Ant-Man. He is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and is the main character from the 2015 film Ant-Man. The role of Scott Lang was played by actor Paul Rudd. Biography Scott Lang was once a successful mechanical engineer. He was married to a woman named Maggie and had a young daughter named Cassie. When Scott discovered that the company he worked for was conducting illicit affairs, he became a virtual "Robin Hood" of the working class, stealing valuable assets from the company. Scott's criminal career did not end there however, as he continued to commit crimes as an athletic cat burglar along with his cohorts, Luis and Kurt. This ultimately resulted in Scott being captured and sent to prison. This also had an affect on his family life and Maggie divorced him, though Cassie always cherished him. After Scott served his time, he reconnected with Luis and Kurt, but was committed towards getting a fresh start. Finding work was difficult and even the pastry shop he worked at for a brief time let him go. By this point, Maggie had become involved with a police detective named Paxton, who did everything he could to keep Scott away from Cassie. As things became tough, Scott found himself with little other choice but to return to a life of crime. At the urging of his partners, he broke into the home of a retired scientist named Hank Pym. Pym however, knew that Scott was casing his residence, and allowed him access, all the while monitoring his progress through a colony of ants equipped with imaging devices. Scott broke into a vault in Pym's house and found an insulated costume and helmet. Upon donning it, he inadvertently activated a volume of Pym particles, which caused him to shrink to the size of an ant. Hank Pym allowed himself to be known to Scott and was impressed with the man's ingenuity. He offered him the opportunity to redeem his past life by becoming the Ant-Man. In truth however, Pym merely wanted to use Scott as an expendable agent to help him, as he put it, "steal some shit". Through the course of being educated on the Ant-Man costume and training with controlled species of ants, Scott Lang also met Hank's estranged daughter, Hope van Dyne. Scott's actions as the Ant-Man pitted him against Hank Pym's rival, Darren Cross, who had spent years trying to duplicate the secret of the Pym particles. Cross had achieved his own variation of the process, which he referred to as Yellowjacket. Pym sent Lang to Cross Technologies to sabotage the company's computer servers. Through the course of these events, Scott Lang had an encounter with Sam "The Falcon" Wilson of the Avengers and acquired the materials he needed to destroy the Cross Technologies laboratory. Darren Cross donned the Yellowjacket costume and Ant-Man and he fought each other inside of a briefcase that had fallen from a helicopter. Their fight continued on the ground inside the home of Lang's estranged wife, Maggie. Ant-Man was forced to reduce his size to the subatomic level so he could insert himself into the circuitry of the Yellowjacket outfit and sabotage it from within. Miraculously, Scott was able to return to normal size, but the damage to his enemies armor caused Yellowjacket to implode, killing him. After everything settled down, Scott made piece with Maggie and even Paxton and became part of the family once again. He knew however, that it would only be a matter of time before the world might need the services of the biggest little hero it has ever (barely) seen. Notes & Trivia * * In Marvel Comics continuity, Scott Lang was introduced in civilian identity in The Avengers, Volume 1 #181 in 1979. His first appearance as Ant-Man was in Marvel Premiere #47, released that same year. See also External Links * * * Scott Lang at the MCU Wiki * Scott Lang at the Disney Wiki Category:Ant-Man/Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War/Characters Category:Thieves Category:Inmates